


His best

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Ignorance is happiness. That’s what everyone says all the time. So he gave ignorance to his family and they seemed happy, almost relieved. And Mycroft thought he did a good job. He tried his best but apparently his best wasn’t good enough for anyone. It wasn’t even a decent attempt. Everybody was disappointed at him which was okay since he had failed to all of them. So it was fine if everybody was mad at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some weeks ago but I forgot to publish it... so I do it now. The last episode wasn't perfect but I loved Mycroft (or at least the way I interpret everything he did in that episode). So I wrote this to feel better and as a poor attemp to make him feel better.

Mycroft tried his best but apparently his best wasn’t good enough for anyone. It wasn’t even a decent attempt. Everybody was disappointed at him which was okay since he had failed to all of them. So it was fine if everybody was mad at him.

His mother is not talking to him right now and his father is so cold when they speak that sometimes he prefers his mother’ silent treatment... but that is just until he calls his parent next time and can’t hear his mother’s kind voice.

Mycroft is not sure about which one hurts less.

And he is avoiding Sherlock at all cost. For the first time in his life he is not answering his brother’s calls. Mycroft doesn’t pick up the phone. He really tried his best and it would break his heart to hear Sherlock mocking at him. Mycroft tried for real to do the best for everybody... for Sherlock... He just... He just didn’t know how to do it better... like everyone expected from him.

He has seen all she could do. Eurus was evil, still is. Maybe now she won’t hurt anyone else since she seems happy after having Sherlock but that doesn’t change anything. She hurt Sherlock. She thought how to make him suffer when she was just a child. She killed his best friend. She was ready to do anything in order to get Sherlock for herself. So the moment he had the chance to put her away from Sherlock he took it. It was something cruel but Sherlock was more important. He always has been.

Mycroft remembers his brother running all the time when he was a child with his best friend. Sherlock wasn’t the most intelligent but he didn’t have to be. He was cute and full of energy. Mycroft was jealous of him when he was young. He never had friends. Eurus and he shared the same problem: they were incapable of understanding people. It was impossible for them to make friends but Sherlock was different. Sherlock could be with people and talk with them and play with them. He could adapt. Mycroft was fine with that, he was happy for his little brother. He got used to be alone very soon but Eurus was another story.

Eurus wanted Sherlock for herself. She didn’t want to share Sherlock. She made disturbing family drawings that scared him for years. That’s why when he had the chance he put her away he did it without hesitation. Eurus wasn’t going to hurt anyone else let alone Sherlock.

Sherlock healed with time and forgot her. He changed his memories about Victor and Eurus. Their parents lied about having a sister and he just continued with the lie and created a net of lies for all his family. He was trying to protect them all.

Why would somebody want to know his daughter was a killer?

Why would anyone want to know about a killer sister?

Why would anyone want to see a loved one in a cell like that one?

Ignorance is happiness. That’s what everyone says all the time. So he gave ignorance to his family and they seemed happy, almost relieved. And Mycroft thought he did a good job. He gave her a purpose to avoid any harder measures on her. He gave her presents during years. And he talked to her. It was never easy but he did it anyway. Eurus was insane and cruel with him many times but he stayed long hours with her. They talked about any topic she wanted but one. Mycroft never shared information about Sherlock. She tried to hide it but he knew better. Eurus was obsessed with their little brother and he wasn’t going to give her any weapon against him, or at least he tried not to...

He failed.

Eurus played with him during years and hurt Sherlock again.

Maybe he should feel more ashamed about what he did to her but there is a part of his brain and heart that tell him he did the right thing. He tried to do the best to protect his family. And that’s the worst part... He didn’t... His family is mad at him. His family blame him for everything and think he’s a fool, a monster...

He doesn’t know how to make them understand he really tried his best, that he really thought that was the best for the family... Nobody understands.

Mycroft wants to be alone, far away from his family and no need them. He can avoid his parents and he knows he could do it forever.

However he can’t avoid Sherlock forever.

“What do you want brother m... brother?” he asks. It is weird but to say brother mine, it feels wrong like he doesn’t deserve to pronounce those words together. Like he has lost the privilege.

“I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

“As you can see I am perfectly fine.” It’s a lie but not an obvious one. It sounds real. He has an impeccable image like always. His clothes are perfect; he didn’t neglect his hygiene or work. He follows all his routines like the clock he is.

“You look tired.”

“Of course I look tired brother.” He accepts. “I have a lot of paperwork to do these days after Sherrinford.” He doesn’t. He finished days ago but he can’t say he can’t sleep because of what happened with their sister; Eurus, because he feels guilty, because he is a deception for his family, as a son, as a brother...

“I know it’s a lie. You wouldn’t...” Sherlock starts but he can’t continue.

Mycroft is tired, too tired for this. He can’t listen to Sherlock in that moment. He is too tired. For the first time in his life he doesn’t know what to do and is too tired to try anything because what is the point anyways?

He can’t listen to Sherlock. He can’t let him make him feel even worse, more humiliated. He can’t resist the hate Sherlock must be feeling.

“Please Sherlock!” He shouts losing all his determination after those two words. “Go... just go and leave me alone.” He says. He knows what he deserves but in that moment he can’t take it anymore.

Mycroft looks at Sherlock and what he finds in his eyes is not what he expected. Sherlock is not angry, or mad, or surprised. He seems sad. Mycroft wants to shout at him to make him leave his house but... it’s like he has lost his voice. It’s not pity what Sherlock is feeling he knows how pity looks look like. Sherlock is sad.

“I’m not here to make fun of you or to judge what you did...” starts Sherlock with a low voice. “I just wanted to tell you that none of what happened is your fault.”

The worst part for Mycroft is that Sherlock sounds honest.

“I don’t blame you for anything.”

Too sincere.

Mycroft is completely lost. Why does Sherlock sound so honest? Why is Sherlock saying that? It’s his fault. Everything is his fault and he knows it.

 “What?” Mycroft can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Not my words but when John said them, they sounded good.”

“What...? What has John to do with...?”

“He told me to pass by. He thought you were having a hard time.”

“Since when do you listen to John’s deductions?”

“Maybe he’s not very good at this deduction thing but he knows about human feelings and even though we laugh about the fact that we are not humans since we don’t have hearts, we both know that’s a lie.” Sherlock answer with a quiet voice.

“This is too human for you.” Replies Mycroft. He is lost but it feels good. He’s not used to this. He’s not used to Sherlock kindness. It is pleasant when they are nice to each other but this is something new.

“At the end we all are humans” Sherlock replies. It sounds nice. It is nice. “John wanted me to tell you that what you did it’s fine.”

“The doctor is not very clever.” The words sound like a compliment. And that’s what they are. John is too good for his own good. John is too nice. Mycroft likes John since the first time he saw him. He was good for Sherlock. But he never expected to receive anything from him.

“He’s not,” Sherlock accepts. “but he’s right though. You did you best and that’s what matter to me.”

Mycroft smiles. It’s a soft smile but it’s enough. He’s not scared anymore. He doesn’t feel like a complete failure anymore to the world. At least he has his brother again and the doctor. It’s really comforting to feel John words, to receive them.

“I understand what you see in him brother mine.”

Sherlock nods and Mycroft savour the last two words. At least his brother is not disappointed at him nor was the doctor. So who cares about the rest of the world? Sherlock has forgiven him and that’s all he needs.

“Can I offer a cup of tea?” He offers. It has passed too much time since the two of them have had some time for themselves.

“I would be delighted.”

Mycroft feels his body lighter while he’s making the tea. Everything is different again. He has his brother again. After all the lies he hasn’t lost his little brother and that’s so comforting. Mycroft has never needed too much to be happy but having his brother by his side is the most important thing in the world even when they are bickering at each other. So to know he still have Sherlock...

He knows he made mistakes. He knows he failed to his family. He knows he should have handed the situation differently... But now he knows he tried his best and that’s enough for Sherlock and for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes in advance.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, any comment and kudos will make me really happy :)


End file.
